


Long After The Moon Rose

by sacredsymbol821



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimidad, Dimitri as a dad, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Long after War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/pseuds/sacredsymbol821
Summary: Dimitri spends some time with his son.
Relationships: I mean all you know is that Dimitri does have a wife so, its more about him as a dad though, n/a
Kudos: 8





	Long After The Moon Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I am ninja posting this without a beta, so if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, I am deeply sorry.

Dimitri woke up, saw his bed was empty, sighed and put his eyepatch on. His wife was probably busy with other affairs which meant an earlier morning for her than him. It was not how he preferred it, but he was grateful the sun was up. He stretched, and walked out the room when he nearly tripped on a stuffed lion that was left next to his room. He frowned, looking around for the owner of the small lion, which barely fit in his hand. 

“Oh! There he is! Good Morning, Father.” His son’s voice came from his right, and he turned to look at his son. He looked too much like Dimitri for him to bear sometimes, though his eyes were his mothers. His hair was shorter than Dimitri’s had been at that age, and for good reason- his son was very curious about the world around him. Sometimes too curious, for Dimitri’s taste, but he was not about to stop his son from doing what his heart desired.

“Gilbert isn’t here for weapons training, so I went to the library last night and fell asleep late. I forgot to bring him to bed.” His son explained mournfully. 

“I see. Please be more careful with Alan in the future. I am sure he does not appreciate being left out in the cold.” Dimitri said, a small smile playing on his lips, and he handed Alan back to his son with a soft pat on the head, and his son took the stuffed animal and hugged it to his side. 

Dimitri went to turn on his heel when his son grabbed the side of his shirt. 

“Uh...Father?”

He couldn’t see where the boy was because he was on his right side, but he stopped in his tracks to not knock him over.

“Yes, my son?” He asked.

“Do you have free time today?” His son said quietly. 

“I am not sure I do.” He said sadly.

“Wait, I’ll come over there…” His son said, and then he could see him again as he darted into his vision with Alan in tow. He was frowning. 

“I was only saying that because I wanted to spend time with you. I can be quiet, just please give me a book or something, and I’ll leave when you ask!”

Dimitri’s eyes went to the floor to think about it. He did not have anything too strenuous to do, and his son did have nothing to do, so it would not hurt, and they both had nothing else to do. However, his son mistook his thinking as thinking about how to put him down nicely, so out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy raise his stuffed lion as close to his face as he could. The movement was so gradual, Dimitri should not have noticed it, but all those years fighting by himself had taught him that the slightest unseen movement could kill him. Despite being years ago, he still found himself hearing the smallest things at night, like an owl outside his bedroom, or waking up when the bed shifted late on night.

However, he was not expecting to look up and see Alan above his sons head, being head aloft. When Dimitri looked up to address his son, it was all he could do to keep a neutral face at a stuffed lion attempting to invade his personal space, but only invading it in his chest area.

“There is no need to be so dramatic.” He told his son, who immediately retracted the lion and smiled.

“Does that mean I can join you for today?” He asked hopefully. 

Dimitri nodded, and he watched as his son disappeared into his study down the hallway. Dimitri did not know what was so exciting about being in his study, but he was not about to bring down his son’s mood, and followed him into the study and sat on his desk. 

“I only ask two things.” He told his son, who had his full attention. Alan lay on one of the chairs for visitors next to him.

“One, when I ask you to leave, you leave until the door opens again. Two, please do not go near the bookshelves. We both remembered what happened last time you went to grab a book.” Dimitri told him. 

“Understood. What about food?” The boy asked. Dimitri fell silent. He had forgotten about that again.

“I suppose I will have some sent up. Or if you get hungry, I suppose we can acquire some from the kitchens.” 

“Okay!” The boy replied, and quietly began reading the book that Dimitri had not seen him bring with him.

The only sound that could be heard for awhile was the sound of Dimitri’s quill scribbling on paper, with the occasional footsteps down the hallway with idle chatter as the staff went about their daily routine. When he lost track of how many scraps of paper he had signed with his name, and how many letters to various lords he had written. One to the Count Gloucester, another to Minister Von Aegir. He still had one letter left to write, but the Archbishop was always easier to write to than the others, though Dimitri would only admit that to his wife, and to the Archbishop in person. He had stopped hearing the turning of pages awhile ago, and turned his head to where his son had been. He and Alan were still in the chair, the lion staring at the book his son had been reading. His hand was on the page, but looking up. At first, Dimitri thought he was looking at him, like he usually did when he wanted something but did not want to disturb him, but then saw that he was looking behind him. 

“Is something the matter?” He asked.

“No! Everything is fine. I was just wondering about that lance behind you, I think.” His son answered, his eyes never leaving the case. 

Dimitri suddenly wondered where his quill went, even though it was still in the stand next to him. 

“That is Areadbar. It is an heirloom in our family. You will never have to use it.” He and his friends had made sure of that, at least. 

“I’m not sure I want to. It’s very foreboding. Is that what made you the Savior King?” His son asked. His son using the title that everyone else had given him was foreign and alien, and Dimitri did not like it, but the boy had not used it maliciously. Dimitri began to toy with his quill some more.

“I know what you hear about me, but I am not a Savior King, whatever that is supposed to mean.” He replied, going around the desk to sit next to his son to get a better look at the object that had started this conversation. It was hard to believe that years ago, he had used it to kill countless people to achieve peace. He closed his eye for a second before he continued talking.

“I am just a man, and I have made countless mistakes- more than I care to count.”

“So you aren’t a Savior King because you made mistakes? Don’t we all mistakes?” The boy frowned at him.

“Everyone does make mistakes, yes. However, if you let those mistakes consume you, it will take you to a place that you will have trouble coming back from.” He finished, looking his son in both eyes.

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” His son said, and went back to playing with his lion quietly. 

Dimitri looked over at the clock on his desk to see that it was a little past lunchtime. 

“I think it is time we go found your mother to have lunch.” He told his son. He was not expecting his son to shoot up so suddenly and nod before he went to go stand by the door. They left the study together, hand in hand, and Areadbar was left in its case in his study- a reminder of the past, and simply that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been two months but I had major writing block because that's fun. Fortunately, I have a bunch of project ideas and no time to write them because college started back up again. A couple of things to note here:  
> -Yes, I described his son as "the son" or "boy" (God of War Voice) a lot, and I apologize for that. It's not that I hadn't named him, I just decided that I was writing this it should be left up to the reader who this kids' name was and who his mother was so I don't just push my shipping agenda with Dimitri, because that's not what this fics about. However, I have no qualms about adding Alan the Lion, because he is adorable.  
> -Alan the Lion was named by @merryfortune, who I am deeply grateful towards for helping me name a stuffed lion.  
> -Just because Dimitri seems like he's having a good day here does not mean his mental illness is cured in anyway shape or form.  
> -Yes, I believe that Dimitri would be a very good dad, and I felt that more fluff was needed in the tag.  
> -As always, if you want to see what I'm too (crying about now) you can catch me on twitter and tumblr @sacredsymbol821


End file.
